Dans un dernier souffle
by family-business
Summary: Alors que la bataille fait rage, Dean se confesse... (Un très léger Destiel sur la fin, très peux perceptible pour ce qui ne ship pas)


Bonjour à tous!

Cet OS a été écrit grâce -ou à cause à vous de voir- d'un prof contre qui je voulais me défouler et franchement ça soulage! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Un immense merci à Flower-on-a-box!

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de mes écrits! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans un dernier souffle

 _"Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir."_

-Romain Rolland-

Les pulsions de son cœur se font de plus en plus rapides. L'adrénaline augmente. Parer et rendre les coups. Tomber et se relever. Attaquer toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Sentir ses poumons brûler à cause de son souffle saccadé et de sa gorge assoiffée. Avoir la vision brouillée par le sang qui la voile. Le sang d'une arcade venant de se faire briser. Mener des assauts à coup de lame, de poing, de pied, de tête, … tous fonctionne du moment que l'adversaire est blessé. Donner toute la puissance et la volonté dont vous êtes capable dans le combat. Se faire jeter sur le sol de béton froid comme on jetterait un vieux chiffon sale et ensanglanté.

Et se relever encore une fois en essayant tant bien que mal de masquer ses faiblesses, car la satisfaction de l'autre à vous voir souffrir serait insupportable. Avoir de nombreuses entailles sur tous le corps qui vous brûlent et parvenir à passer outre. Tenter de toujours se montrer plus fort et plus malin. Entendre ses os se briser en un craquement sourd et n'en avoir cure. Faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vaincre, mais au final, se sentir impuissant. Il y a forcément des plus fort que soit. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors ce n'est plus l'homme qui parle, mais la haine que l'on éprouve. Malheureusement, quand même cela ne suffit plus, on se dit que son compte est réglé et que plus jamais on ne goûtera au plaisir de la vie.

Se prendre des coups, se retrouver des dizaines de fois face contre terre et sentir sa confiance s'amocher peu à peu. S'effondrer sur le sol une dernière fois, épuisé, et voir scintiller l'arme qui scellera votre destin à jamais. Elle le scellera tant et si bien que vous ne vous relèverez plus. Vous pourrirez six pieds sous terre ou mangé par les flammes -dans son cas se seraient les flammes.

Cette dernière pensée achevée, voir et sentir la lame vous transpercer. N'entendre plus qu'un bourdonnement et vaguement quelqu'un hurler un « Dean ». Apercevoir ensuite le sourire sadique de son assassin se muer en un rictus d'horreur quand une arme qui aurait du être la votre s'enfonce à son tour dans le corps céleste qui s'écroule, inerte, avec cette lumière aveuglante et ces ailes ennemies en cendre.

Enfin, un court moment de plaisir vous envahit, avant de brutalement revenir à la réalité, pour subir les conséquences de vos actes. Ce tourbillon d'actions et de sentiments n'est dans la tête du chasseur qu'une routine dans sa vie trépidante, qui aurait continuée si les Parques -ou ce salaud de Métatron- n'en avaient pas décidé autrement.

Le mal-être, la douleur, le regret, tous n'est qu'un ensemble confus. Sa vision est trouble, ses membres tremblent. Ses mains sont rouges, rouges du sang qu'il essaie vainement d'éviter de couler depuis la chair à vif de son aine. Son sang. Ses viscères tentent de se frayer un chemin entre ses doigts. Faire compresse avec ses mains, des lambeaux de tissus, ce qu'il peut, mais il doit vivre. Ou du moins suffisamment pour s'excuser. Mais-le pardonnerait-on ? Après les horreurs qu'il a commises, ses décisions pas assumées ? Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Mais pas à cause de la douleur. Elle est devenue tellement forte qu'il ne la sent même plus.

Il faut qu'il trouve ses mots, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Il sent d'autres mains -plus puissantes- faire pression sur sa plaie. Celles de son frère, il essaie de communiquer avec lui. Les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Sam n'ont pas de sens. Les muscles de Dean se relâchent petit à petit, sa tête tourne. Le goût de rouille est omniprésent dans sa bouche.

Dean regarde son frère qui panique et lui prend la main. Il parlerait tant que son souffle le lui permettrait. Il ne s'est, jusqu'à lors, jamais vraiment excusé, il a surtout rejeté la faute sur d'autres et il s'en veux terriblement. Tel un torrent, les mots déferlent dans sa bouche et il est dans l'incapacité de les stopper.

« Sam. » Son frère le regarde de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, les joues baignées de larmes -son visage étaient très certainement noyé dans un courant déchaîné d'eau salée.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, à toi, au reste du monde et à toutes les personnes que j'ai pu blesser. C'est de ma faute si maman est morte ce soir là.

-Ne dis pas ça ! le supplie Sam.

-Si, c'est moi qui aie dis à maman d'aller te voir. Tu ne faisais que pleurer. Si elle n'était pas montée, on n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. ». Il tousse, crache du sang puis sourit -et dire que c'est seulement maintenant qu'il demande pardon alors que la mort ne tardera pas à venir le chercher. Elle le faucherait aussi facilement que l'on faucherait un épis de blé.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais confiance alors que tu avais besoin de soutient. Pour les épreuves, je ne t'ai pas aidé jusqu'au bout, tu aurais pu fermer la porte de l'Enfers, plus de démons, plus d'enfoiré démoniaque, la belle vie. » Un nouveau sourire étire ses lèvres bleuies. « Tu imagines Sammy ? Si seulement je t'avais écouté.

-Oui, mais je serais mort.

-Même, j'aurais dû te faire confiance, et bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas fais. La marque de Caïn je me croyais suffisamment fort pour la supporter et regarde où ça m'a mené. J'ai été orgueilleux. J'ai tué trop d'innocents, je suis un monstre, un… » Ces pensées s'embrouillent, ses mots se mélangent.

« Je...un...suis...désolé...terreur...causé.

-Dean, je ne comprend pas ce qui tu dis » C'est vrai que Sam ne comprend pas ce qui sort de la bouche de son frère, mais il ne veux pas admettre qu'il divague.

Ironie du sort. Le grand chasseur, Dean Winchester devient fous alors qu'il agonise.

Le blond concentre toute son attention dans la voix de son frère et reprend conscience de se qui l'entoure. L'air commence à lui manquer. Le sang continue d'inonder les vêtements de Dean et commence à tâcher le sol gris.

« Pardonne-moi pour toutes ces fois Sammy, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû mieux me comporter, être un meilleur grand frère.

-Non, non ne pars pas, souffla son frère, la voix entrecoupée par les sanglots.

-S'il te plaît. » A présent, une flaque de sang l'encercle. Sa bouche est pâteuse.

-Oui bien sûr que je te pardonne Dean.

-Merci, je suis fier de toi Sam, reste toi-même, ne change pas. Prend soin de toi Sammy, tu dois vivre pour nous deux. Et encore, pardonne-moi. Dis...dis à Castiel ce que je viens de te dire et que... » Sa voix est roque, il suffoque. « Que je... ». La douleur reprend le dessus. Tous les muscles de son corps menace de l'abandonner. Son crâne est une fine coquille qui ne tardera pas à voler en éclats. Quel est l'abruti qui s'amuse avec un cloche juste à côté de ses oreilles ? Plus une seule once d'oxygène n'alimente ses poumons enflammés, son teint déjà blafard est de plus en plus pâle. Ses yeux fixent le vide, se dessèchent, deviennent rouge et paraissent sortir de leur orbite. Les veines de son front deviennent saillantes.

Sam le croit perdu quand soudain, il ouvre les yeux. Des yeux d'un noir de jais, un sourire démoniaque pendu à ses lèvres. « Ne me cherche plus Sammy, c'est clair ? Oublie moi. Cas' ? Castiel ! Ramène ton jolie petit cul d'emplumé. J'ai un truc à te faire comprendre. Castiel ? Fais la sourde oreille, t'as raison. Vu que tu reste caché, je vais le dire de là. Ne viens plus m'emmerder compris ? Reste dans ton coin et comme Sam, oublie moi ! » Sam le regarde, impuissant la tristesse le tiraille. Il aurait tout donner pour que son frère parte en paix, et voilà que c'est le démon qui parle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Dean ? Il le retient et l'empêche de se relever.

-Tu va mourir arrête!

-Laisse moi ! vociféra l'aîné Winchester. Il hurle. Le frappe rageusement sur la poitrine, mais Sam tient bon. La flaque de sang s'élargit. Le sérum rouge de la vie semble déterminé à déserter le corps de Dean et recouvrir le béton de l'entrepôt désaffecté pour tenter de lui donner un nouveau souffle. Plus aucun mouvement se fait sentir sous lui alors il lâche son frère. Ses yeux sont de nouveaux de leur vert habituel.

Une dernière lueur de lucidité refait surface. « A plus frérot ... Et dis à Cas' qu'il est plus qu'un...qu'un. » Ses paupières papillonnent et un voile noir tombe devant son regard. Son corps s'affaisse. Sam le prend entre ses mains et imprime le visage de son héros, son modèle et surtout son grand frère dans l'esprit brisé qu'est devenu le sien. Il l'enlace et pleure en le suppliant de revenir. Mais Dean est déjà loin. Il est parti l'âme légère. Il a accueilli la mort comme une vielle amie. Le chasseur a presque pu s'envoler en paix, son frère l'a pardonné, mais Castiel… Cas' ne saura jamais ce qu'il fut pour lui. Son meilleur ami et peut-être même plus…

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

Et si ça vous à plus -ou pas- n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :D

A bientôt,

F-B ;)


End file.
